University Life
by lettsfly
Summary: Fairy Tail University has just opened! Guild members can receive an education and experience the university life. Follow them as they attend classes, go to parties, and, of course, fall in love!
1. Prologue: Fairy Tail University

**Disclaimer****:** **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._**

**A/N: **_I'm really nervous about putting this up since it is my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it! _

"Listen, my little brats!" Makarov yelled to get the attention of his guild members. "Fairy Tail University has just opened! So, stop being lazy asses and start enrolling into some classes!"

Many people groaned at the mere thought of attending classes and doing tons and tons of reading, answering questions, and staying up late at night studying for exams. Why the hell would they want to be bothered with that? They attended a guild after all. They wanted to experience adventure, not university life!

However, many others felt the exact opposite. Attending a university seemed exciting! It would be nice to do something that was normal for once and get away from the usual craziness of the guild. They could finally take some time out of their lives and learn about things they were passionate about and just live the university life!

This, of course, did not mean that they have to stop being mages! First off, attending the university is not required, so if the guild members did not want to be bothered with it, they did not have to be. They could keep doing the normal mage jobs and get by that way. But, for the people who wanted to study at the university there are plenty of part time jobs, such as being a waitress or working at a retail store during the semester so they could pay their rent. And there are plenty of long breaks throughout the year so that guild members can have time to relax as well as do mage jobs.

Despite the fact that many people were not exactly excited about going they were still planning on attending. Even though it was not required that you attend it was still expected of you to attend. Especially if you were in part of the younger generation.

And thus began the intriguing adventure of Fairy Tail style university life!

_Hope you enjoyed! This is my first story so don't be too harsh, please! Next chapter is going to be up really soon! Please review & favorite! :3_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of Classes

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Fairy Tail, I know you probably never would have guessed, haha. Seriously, though the wonderful Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!_**

**A/N: **_Yay! Next chapter. I personally think it is a lot more interesting then the prologue, hehe. :3_

"Ooh Levy-chan aren't you so excited!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy and Levy were, of course, signing up for the writing major.

Levy smiled, "Of course! Should be nice to get away from the daily routine of being a Fairy Tail mage and do something different for a change."

"It'll be nice to get a break from Natsu and Happy for a bit." Lucy laughed.

After they signed up and received their schedule they checked to see if they have any of the same classes. There were three classes each semester. Levy took Introduction to Fiction, Introduction to Critical Reading, and Introduction to Theory of Literature. While, Lucy took Introduction to Fiction, Introduction to Poetry, and Romantic Literature.

"Ahh," Lucy smiled. "We both have Intro to Fiction!"

"Yeah- Oh crap, Lu-chan we're late!"

Lucy and Levy started running through the unfamiliar building attempting to get to their class on time to make a good first impression.

"Ugh!" Lucy complained, " We literally just signed up. How are there already classes going on?"

"That's Fairy Tail for ya!" Levy chuckled.

After running around the building and walking into a few wrong classes Lucy and Levy finally arrived to their first class. The teacher of the Introduction to Fiction class was of course, extremely strict and not very understanding of Lucy and Levy being late.

"Miss," Lucy whimpered, "We're so sorry-"

"There will be no excuse for your lateness! Now sit down!" The teacher interrupted.

Lucy looked around for an empty seat. Scanning the classroom she noticed the class was very small with not very many students. There were two empty seats in the back of the classroom next to Juvia. Perfect! They were literally the only seats left in the classroom. Juvia was staring at Gray who was two rows in front of her. Gray did not seem like he really knew why he was there in that class. Probably because he did not know why. He kept turning around every so often and catching Juvia's eyes staring at him. Her staring made him look like he was uncomfortable. Lucy could not blame him, it was kind of creepy.

"Ooh Gray-sama…" Juvia sighed.

Lucy thought that she better work extra hard in this class considering she was late and the teacher does not exactly think she was a good student. Some time went by and after many notes and a lot of talking from the teacher Lucy and Levy finally finished their first class of University.

"Well, my next class doesn't start for another couple of hours." Levy said.

"Lucky! My class starts- in exactly two minutes! Bye, Levy!" Lucy began running around the building searching for her class, yet again.

Lucy made it to her class with about thirty seconds to spare. She sat in one of the empty seats towards the front. She got her books together and was ready to take some notes. She was prepared to make a much better impression on her Introduction to Poetry teacher, since Introduction to Fiction did not go so well.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see who called out her name. Happy came waltzing into the classroom.

"Lucy!" He repeated as he sat down right next to her.

"Happy, what are you doing here?"

"It's University… I'm taking classes, duh."

"Do you know anything about literature?"

"Of course I do! Natsu and me took all literature classes because we knew you would be in at least one of them!"

"First of all Happy, it would be Natsu and I, not Natsu and me. And can you even write?"

"Of course I can write! I'm a cat!"

"...but you don't have thumbs, Happy…"

"Why would I need thumbs?"

On the way to her next class Lucy really hoped Natsu or Happy would not be there. She loved them. She really did, but university was supposed to be a place where she could get away from them for a little while. She walked into her Romantic Literature class and to her wonderful surprise she seen pink spiky hair.

"Natsu, why are you here? What do you even know about Romantic Literature?"

"Nothing," He replied. "I took it because I knew you'd be here. Sit down I saved ya a seat. I'm gonna need you to help me get through this class."

"If you know nothing about the class then you shouldn't of taken it!" Lucy sat down right next to him right as she said that. She could never be truly mad at Natsu.

"So… you're gonna help me, right?"

Lucy sighed, "Yes…"

After class, Lucy walked home with Plue.

"Animals can't write! It just doesn't happen. You can't write, right?

He replied with, "Puu-puun…" as he always does.

"And then Natsu. He was in my Romantic Literature class. What does he know about romantic literature? Or just literature in general? I've never seen him even read a book!"

"Puu-puun…"

They got her apartment and when they walked in Natsu and Happy were both there, of course.

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT, YOU TWO!"

"We can't, we're gonna have a study group here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I brought fish!" Happy added.

"Why does it always have to be my apartment? Do you guys ever do this to other people?"

"...Because we have classes with you. Why would we go somewhere else?" Natsu laughed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Okay you guys, let's study." Lucy said giving in. She could never be mad at them.

_Thank you for reading! It really means a lot! Please Review and Favorite! That would also mean a lot. New chapter will be up as soon as possible! :3_


	3. Chapter 2: Part Time Jobs

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own the amazing series Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!_**

**_A/N: _**_Woo another chapter! Enjoy! :3_

After another day of classes Lucy enjoyed a walk home back to her apartment with Plue. She had a good day at university today. She did not get lost once and she was not late to any of her classes. She also did not mind that fact that Happy and Natsu were in her classes. She actually really enjoyed their little study session that they had the previous evening. Even if they do get a bit annoying sometimes. They were her best friends and she cherished that.

"Oh, Plue it is such a beautiful day!"

"Puu-puun!"

"I doubt anything could ruin this great mood I'm in!"

"...Puu-puun…"

As Lucy and Plue walked up to their apartment they noticed the Landlady standing there. Not looking particularly happy either.

"LUCY! Where is my rent money?"

"Rent? Crap! I forgot all about it… Miss I'm sorry…!"

"70,000 Jewels. I better have it in a week!"

"Yes, Miss!" Lucy said nervously.

The Landlady walked away. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Plue, how the hell did I forget about the rent?"

"Puu-puun…"

"C'mon Plue, we're going job hunting!"

"Puu-puun!"

Lucy and Plue we're now walking through Magnolia searching for a job. Which was not exactly going well. Lucy walked into a hotel seeing if there was a job available for a receptionist. They declined, saying that she was not "responsible looking enough".

"I don't look responsible?" complained Lucy. "I'm responsible. Right, Plue?"

"Puu-puun…" Plue was not exactly paying attention to Lucy as he was occupied eating the ice cream cone Lucy bought him for being a good sport and coming with her while she job hunted.

Lucy just sighed and continued walking. Looking around at all the buildings wondering where she should go into next. Even though she was not exactly excited to go job hunting anymore after being turned down.

"Lucy!"

'Uh-oh' Lucy thought. That was definitely Natsu's voice. 'Will he ever give me a break…?'

"Lucy, what are you doing around here?" Natsu asked.

"Job hunting so I don't get kicked out of my apartment."

"That's funny, me and Happy are doing the same thing." Natsu chuckled.

"Aye!"

"Did I ask- Wait cats can't get a job?!" If Lucy apparently did not look responsible, there was no way in hell Happy should be considered responsible.

"Sure I can. I'm a cat." Happy countered.

Lucy sighed, "Is that your reason for everything…?"

"Aye!"

Lucy continued walking and looking around. Then she spotted a bookstore.

"A bookstore, that would be a perfect job for me!"

"Eh, I don't know, I'm not really feeling working at a bookstore." Natsu replied.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Who said we were going to have the same job?" Lucy questioned. Feeling a bit annoyed that she truly would never be able to get away from them.

"We're a team, remember?" Natsu reminded her.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean-"

Natsu interrupted her, "Okay, just for you we'll try out the bookstore job!"

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"Let's go!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"But how are all three of us going to get the job!" Lucy whimpered, "Oh, it's no use."

Lucy followed Natsu and Happy into the bookstore.

"Hey! No cats in the store." The bookstore owner said.

"Happy? He's family!" Countered Natsu.

"We're looking for a job!" Stated Happy.

"A job, huh? A cat and a pink spiky haired kid. Sounds promising…" The bookstore owner said, rather sarcastically.

"And don't forget Lucy," Happy stated, "She's a bookworm!"

"A bookworm!" Lucy felt offended, but she knew it was true.

"Uhh, okay… applications are over there." The bookstore owner said pointing to the right.

Lucy made sure to make it clear that she was interested in literature in the application. If Happy had not made it clear enough already…

Once they finished filling out the applications they gave them to the bookstore owner. Then they began walking home. As it was now nighttime.

"Guys, I think we got the job!" Natsu sounded rather convinced.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, as usual.

"Do you guys think we all really got the job? I mean, I think you two scared him." Lucy said convinced that if any one had been hired it had to be her.

"I don't know I think he loved us." Natsu argued.

"I think he loved us." Lucy mocked.

The next day Lucy got back to her apartment after work. She noticed she had some mail. 'Could it be the bookstore already?' She looked at the letter. It, in fact, was from the bookstore. 'Oooh, I must have got the job!" Lucy thought. She opened the letter and...

"NOT HIRED! THEY REALLY GOT BACK TO ME JUST TO SAY I WASN'T HIRED? HOW RUDE!" Lucy was outraged!

Lucy walked into her apartment upset and on the verge of tears. She was mainly thinking about how the hell she was going to manage to get the rent money in a week. When she walked through her door, to her surprise, well not really to her surprise because it happens so often, Natsu and Happy were there. With rather big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Lucy!" Happy said enthusiastically, "You got the job too, right?"

"No I didn't get the job- Don't tell me you got the job!"

"Aye!" Exclaimed Happy.

"Aww, I thought we were all going to be working buddies." Natsu said. He did not really sound all that sympathetic.

"How the hell did you guys get the job? HOW AM I GOING TO PAY THE RENT?"

"I told you he love us!" Natsu teased.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Damn you." Lucy said, "Get out of my apartment… which probably won't be my apartment for much longer."

_Poor Lucy! Oh, well. Things should be looking up for her in the next chapter, haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my previous chapters! It means a lot to me. Seriously, it made my day. 3 Please review, favorite, and follow if you haven't! It makes me so happy! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! :3 Thanks for reading._


End file.
